


留下

by daizhan



Series: 多一點時間 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 一九三六年秋天的巴黎
Series: 多一點時間 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175312
Kudos: 1





	留下

**Author's Note:**

> 大概不能說有什麼嚴肅的考據吧！我想看西西無能為力地森77  
> 應該說我想看人從無能為力變得主動（有一天會寫吧！）
> 
> 德跟奧只出現在附註裡

法蘭西斯把椅子往後挪，起身去開窗，白色薄窗簾往室內揚起，隨著微風，地板上的梯形光塊似乎更明亮了一點。法蘭西斯扶著窗框，玻璃板比木頭框涼一些，小女孩在底下的磚道上小跑，裙擺和窗簾一樣飛揚起來，笑聲和每天一樣。安東尼奧吊起眼瞪著法蘭西斯平靜的背影，抓住自己襯衫開襟的手指指甲，隔著棉布刺進掌心。涼風拂到他臉前，駝著背的安東尼奧正在打冷顫。他咬著牙齒，呼吸聲在孩童跑開後恢復清晰可聞。

「我知道你……」

「你知道我很難接受。」

安東尼奧冷笑，法蘭西斯背對他。法蘭西斯用指腹磨了磨窗台上的盆栽。「你知道我很難接受，但你還是決定這樣。」

「是的。」

法蘭西斯閉上眼，深吸一口氣，歎出之後轉身過來，靠在窗邊背光看向安東尼奧。「對。」

「你不，」看見那雙紫色的眼睛抱歉但坦蕩地看向自己，虛火在安東尼奧體內升起。「你就不能不要管英國說的鬼話了嗎？」有了這團火，他還是很冷。法蘭西斯搖頭。「你們不能讓共產主義成為唯一對抗法西斯的勢力。」面對安東尼奧的怨恨，法蘭西斯倒是過於平淡了。

「你不能把我留給納粹。」這一個字一個字吐出來時都用力穿過安東尼奧切切咬著的唇齒隙縫，變成粗糙的聲音。

法蘭西斯還是搖頭。「德國跟義大利都不會因此得到你。」他眨眨眼，「他們只是……援助。」

「援助叛軍。」安東尼奧點頭，復述那個詞，「法西斯叛軍，」彷彿叛軍很需要幫忙似地。「獲得藐視所有國際條約跟協議的軍事援助。所以你跟英國覺得這樣就可以接受？」安東尼奧幾乎是笑著說出來。「你知道德國說什麼嗎？『只要叛軍獲勝，會有三個法西斯國家包圍法國。』」

他停頓了一下，但法蘭西斯並未接話。

「所以你覺得這樣可以接受？」笑意跟怒意在安東尼奧的聲音之中交替出現，法蘭西斯垂下目光幾秒，又抬眼直視他，仍然一言不發。

「我真是難以相信。」安東尼奧用桌子把自己撐起來，椅腳在被往後推行的過程中發出聒噪的刮地聲。「你們甚至制止不了那些違規的國家，請問你又為什麼遵守這些協議？」法蘭西斯抬起一隻手橫過上腹，握住另一隻手的手肘。安東尼奧剛站直，收起的手就握成拳往桌上搥下去：「你們起碼確保這真的是一場內戰啊！」

「我不管你有什麼苦衷，但是做點什麼！法國，做點什麼！」安東尼奧體內存有這樣大喊的力氣也是很難以相信。「不然就不要再假惺惺了，不要在那邊潔身自愛啊！」但法蘭西斯對他的歇斯底里猶然無動於衷。安東尼奧感知到自己在這裡這樣逼迫法國也只是因為他還覺得法國有可能搖擺、有可能接受他基於情緒的威脅罷了。然而他沒有什麼能拿來訴諸的籌碼了，頂多就是讓法蘭西斯乖乖聽他出氣。於是他把指甲直接刺進手心，強迫自己冷靜下來，不要這麼絕望又脆弱地退場。

「你就祈禱有個萬一的話英國真的會救你，也救得了你好了。」他快步走向門口，把腳塞進鞋裡，從衣帽架上拿下外套，在正午把他穿得嚴實。「你保重。」

**Author's Note:**

> 法國跟英國到底做了什麼：
> 
> 西班牙內戰開始前，叛軍就跟德國談好要合作了。內戰開始後，法國計畫援助（原）政府的共和軍，被英國制止，理由是「要是你現在涉入西班牙，要是納粹德國跟法國打起來我就不幫你」。所以法國住手了。大家講好各國互不干涉，簽了一些條約，不過簽約國中德國、義大利跟蘇聯華麗地或暗地裡置之不管。然而蘇聯對共和軍的帶有希望西班牙傾向共產主義的條件。而美國則一開始就認為西班牙共和政府有共產主義色彩所以不想幫他。好無辜啊西西！德國、義大利跟蘇聯拿西班牙當練兵場，另外德國覺得要是西班牙要是變成法西斯國家之後要拿下法國就更容易了。法國在這個步驟放棄西班牙真是？怎麼回事？
> 
> 一些浮動的腦洞：
> 
> 在這文之後安東尼奧回到西班牙，1936 年底佛朗哥攻陷馬德里之後，被長槍黨擒獲，「作為預備」帶到柏林跟羅馬等地「培養感情」，實為帶出國軟禁。德奧合併之後，羅德里希伺機把他放了。
> 
> 叛軍全面獲勝並獲得國際承認後，並不承認佛朗哥政府的安東尼奧並未回國，仍然希望可以遊說國際反對這個政府。維琪法國成立後，法蘭西斯找到他並將他遣返西班牙。在這之後，才將仍然滯留法國的流亡西班牙人交給德國（之後死在奧地利的集中營）。
> 
> 二戰期間安東尼奧與政府達成共識：親德但是並不參戰，對德國多少提防。對納粹抱持著「我謹守身為中立國的本分，你不要翻越庇里牛斯山」的態度。所謂中立國的本分大概就是不要跑去跟英國暗通款曲吧。英國這時也很緊急了懇求西班牙保持中立不要倒向德國。安東尼奧跟路德維希的私交在二戰時在冰點。但是檯面上接受德國跟義大利的援助重建國家，所以公開場合看起來感情很好。
> 
> \--
> 
> 為了跟納粹「團結一致」而把西班牙的調整成中歐時區，用柏林時間過日子，真是個浮誇而沒有實際作用的行動啊……可愛（喂）
> 
> 以前腦過一些別的後來看了西班牙內戰之後我就不能那樣腦了（）


End file.
